Harry Potter, Book One, What could have happened
by Katgrl
Summary: What could have happened on that faithful day that Harry met Hagrid for the firt time. I doubt even closs to what really happened
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Own no familiar plots, settings, or characters.  
  
Authors note: I can't help it. I did it again. I started a new fanfic. I sorry but I can just not help it! Oh well I hope you will enjoy. This is kind of different then what I'm used too. Also sorry about Hagrid accent I didn't feel like doing it so there, plus I couldn't find my copy of the Philosopher stone so I was planning on using it to get a lot of the scenes right but once again oh well.  
  
A Harry attempted to fall asleep on the hard concrete of the shack. He listened to the waves hit the island of the piece of crap they called the building. To think I have to turn 11 in this. Harry Potter thought to himself. BOOM. Oh no it I giving in! Harry thought while jumping up from the floor. BOOM BOOM. CRACK! And the door finally caved in. a giant stood. Mighty and tall. The scrawny, newly 11 year old boy lunged himself across the room landing at a heap besides the couch. Dudley woke up and screamed causing Petunia and Vernon Dursley enter the room.  
  
"Harry Potter!" The Giant yelled pacing over to the couch.  
  
"Step away!" Vernon Dursley yelled stepping in front of his overly sized son.  
  
"Dursley! Step away this instance. I have some issues with you boys" The giant turned back to the couch and Harry got enough courage to step in from behind the couch.  
  
"Good to See you Harry" The giant produced a hand for Harry to shake. Harry returned the shake but pulled away the hand quickly.  
  
"And Dudley, Fine seeing you too." He extended his hand again but before Dudley could do anything Vernon gained up courage again.  
  
"Step away from Dudley and I will not hurt you!" He screamed producing a shotgun. The giant laughed and easily tied a knot with the front of the gun.  
  
"Before I was rudely interrupted, Nice to meet you too Dudley, I'm Hagrid" The giant said extending his hand once again to Dudley. Dudley shakes it cautiously.  
  
" I have come to give you two your letter'. For some 'reason we cant get a hold of yea'" He told them producing two of the letter that Harry had saw on the doorstep of the Dursley house.  
  
"Now see here get away from my Dud's He isn't going to be involved in any of that school of yours." Dudley said stepping away from the wall once again.  
  
"I refuse to take orders from the likes of you, I doubt you even told them what they really are." Hagrid boomed. Looking at Vernon's face his face turned to a snarl again.  
  
"You didn't tell them!? I can't believe you never told Harry or Dudley what their Mothers were!"  
  
Vernon turned to Petunia who blushed and turned her head.  
  
" Vernon, dear. I am a witch," She said a bit over top of a whisper. Harry, Dudley and Vernon's eyes widened.  
  
"I knew your freak of a sister was one but shy did you never tell me?" He growled.  
  
" I never approved of it. I gave it up. I was hoping that Dudley would never get any of the blood but I guess I was wrong," She murmured.  
  
" Witch… and my mother…" Harry stammered from his lonely corner.  
  
"You're a wizard Harry. So are you Dudley. Both of your parents were Magical Harry." Hagrid told him.  
  
" I repeat, I Will not let you take my Son off to that, that, school. I am disgraced of you Petunia of that I might add. But I approve of you giving up. Look at Harry's parents and what came of them because of this Magic crap. I forbid any member of this family to be involved in magic." Vernon outburst. Hagrid snarled and picked up a pink umbrella that he had hanging off his belt. He muttered something and Vernon Squeaked. HE turned and he had a small pigs tale on his butt. Harry controlled him self from laughing. Dudley, who had been silent the whole time suddenly looked horrified.  
  
" I commend you two to get a good sleep, tomorrow we are going to have to go get your tuff for school. G'night!" He directed to Dudley and Harry. Harry found his spot on the floor again and sat down. Hagrid took Dudley's sofa so Dudley was forced to sleep on the ground a few feet away from Harry.  
  
I think I am beginning to like Hagrid. Harry thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Come on Harry, The day is not getting any younger" Hagrid poked Harry awake.  
  
"Oh by the way I nearly forgot. Happy Birthday, though I think I may have sat on it sometime along the way" Hagrid said producing a slightly smashed box. Inside was a cake that said Happy Birthday Harry. This was the first time Harry had received a single present in his life.  
  
"Why don't you go wake up that cousin of yours, we need to be going"?  
  
Harry went over to Dudley and shakes him awake. Dudley was not the least bit happy about being woken up this way but when Harry offered Cake he jumped up eagerly and sat across from the Giant. After they each had a slice of Cake, even though Dudley wanted more, Hagrid led them out of the shack and too the boat that Vernon had taken them to the little Hell hole in the first place.  
  
"Climb in, climb in. I was supposed to not use any magic once I got ya but let me just use bit more to get to the shore faster?" Hagrid pleaded Harry nodded enthusiastic, eager to see more magic, Dudley nodded also, but his was as if in a dreamy stage still not believing anything.  
  
"Good come on lets get going" Hagrid pushed them into the boat and hit the boat a bit with his wand. It started up and they were zooming back to the land. Harry had to hold on to make sure he didn't fall out. Soon they were on the Underground speeding to London.  
  
"How are we supposed to find magic stuff in London?" Harry asked aloud.  
  
"You will learn soon enough, Harry. Soon enough" Hagrid replied bending over starting to read his paper again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar plots, setting, or stories  
Authors Note: Sorry this took forever. I've actually had a life and my friend and me have been working on three other stories that we are trying to actually get publish. They are all Fantasy novels and we think that they are actually decent. Oh yeah this whole chapter is very chopped up and very fat paced but this is kind of the boring part. On with the show.   
  
"Follow me" Hagrid said guiding Harry and Dudley threw out London. The two of them were still in a bit of shock and didn't say much since their leaving. They approached a small pub with a sign over it saying the Leaking Cauldron.   
"Why are we going into this miserable place?" Dudley said out loud.  
"I have a reason for all my actions now come along." Hagrid looked like whenever should have even brought along the little brat.   
"Hey look its Hagrid!" Someone shouted when the three entered the Leakey Cauldron.  
"The normal?" The bartender asked  
"No, I'm here on official Hogwarts business. Can't mess around." Hagrid said and pushed the two boys to the back of the pub.  
"Oy! That's Harry Potter," Someone shouted. Everyone turned and looked at Harry. He was very shocked at this outburst.   
"What about me? I am him cousin Dudley." Dudley said extending his hand, yet no one shoke it. He grumbled and pouted for a bit.  
"Come on we must be going" Hagrid insisted pushing the two out the back door. He counted a few blocks on the far wall and tapped it with his umbrella. The Bricks moved out of the way and formed an Archway Saying Diagon Alley. Dudley and Harry gasped at what was beyond the archway. Hundreds of Witches and Wizards crowded the market place. There were also many different shops selling thousands of different things.   
"How…how are we supposed to pay for our stuff? You heard Uncle Vernon, He said that he wasn't going to spare a dime to us" Harry Asked.  
"What? Did you think that your parents didn't leave you anything? Dudley, your mother has some money stashed away in the vaults too, come now." Hagrid told them. They followed him to a large White building; a large golden sign (A.N. Hell if I know if it is golden or not, just go with the flow) said Gringotts above it. Inside the building were many goblins standing behind a large white counter. Hagrid stepped up to one of the goblins.  
"Yes" the goblin, said looking up from his work.  
"I will like to empty out a Mister Harry Potters Vault, and A Mrs. Petunia Dursley's vault. Also vault number 713(A.N Since I lost my Book, I was forced to start a new game on The Harry Potter Computer game and watch the beginning movie until it said the vault number And as I write this I think I put in the wrong one)" Hagrid told the goblin. The goblin called over another goblin and instructed him where to go. They went on an exciting ride threw the Gringotts mines. Hagrid was scared to look and Dudley threw up once, but Harry thought it was the most exciting thing ever.   
"Harry Potters Vault. Do you have a key?" The goblin asked them. Hagrid nodded and gave him a small Key. The goblin opened the vault and to Harry's surprise saw mounds and mounds of gold, bronze, and silver money. Hagrid had to hold back Dudley while Harry went and collected a handful of Knuts and Sickles and A few Galleons. On the ride to London Hagrid had explained the Wizard money exchange to Harry.   
After stepping back into the cart and they went sailing around again, Dudley started Gloating.  
"If you had that much, Imagine how much I will have."  
When they reached Dudley's vault and the goblin had opened it. Dudley was in for a very big surprise. The Vault was practically empty except for a few stacks of silver sickles and Knuts and then a few galleons. Dudley grabbed a handful of everything and entered the cart disappointed. Harry tried not to laugh, because for once in his life, He came out better then Dudley had.   
Their last stop was Vault 713 and when the goblin opened it a mist of green smoke excited it. All that was inside was a small grubby brown package, which Hagrid hurriedly grabbed and stuffed in his coat. Whenever Harry or Dudley asked what it was he just repeated, 'Hogwarts Business'.  
(A.N. Skippy Skippy Skippy. They are done shopping and I will let your imagination go wild for now. They are now about ready to get on the train to Hogwarts)  
  
Harry and Dudley dragged their trunks threw the train station. Many people were giving them odd looks because of Harry and Dudley's owls. Dudley's owl was the complete opposite of Harry's Hedwig. It was coal black and he named it Talon.   
Harry looked back at his Hogwarts letter, it said on it to get on at platform 9 ¾ but when they asked a train conductor he just laughed in their face. In front of Platform 9 he saw a large family of redheads, 4 of the kids each had trunks like Harry and Dudley. Harry walked up to the Mother of all of the kids.  
"Excuse me maim? I'm sorry to be rude but are they going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked them.  
"Oh are you new? Ron here is new too." She said indicating a tall red headed boy. He smirked at them.   
"Well good for him, how do we get on there?" Dudley asked rudely. Harry jabbed him in his shoulder and the woman gave them a disapproving look.   
" Just walk straight ahead between platform 9 and 10 don't worry you will go straight threw the wall" the woman said to Harry. Seeing that they did not believe her she turned to one of her other sons.   
"Percy, go ahead with Ron." He nodded and the two of them walked straight forward when a crowd passed and when the crowd parted they were gone. The two twins went on next and finally Harry and Dudley. Before Harry went threw though he turned to the woman and thanked her deeply. She smiled sweetly to him and pushed him along.   
Once threw Harry went and found an empty compartment on the scarlet red train. He figured that Dudley could fend for himself now. Glancing out the window, he watched the red headed family, he soon discovered that the names of the twins were Fred and George and the younger sister was Ginny. After they stepped aboard the train the boy named Ron came to Harry's compartment.  
"Excuse me. May I sit here? All of the other compartments are full" Ron said Harry nodded.   
Ron sat across from him.  
"Hello I am Ron Weasley and you are?" Ron looked at Harry's face clearly for the first time and said.  
"Why you are Harry Potter aren't you?"   
"Yeah how'd you know?" Harry replied  
"Why everyone knows who you are, you are the boy who lived, the boy who killed you know who. Do you really have, you know, the scar?" Ron said still gazing at Harry. Hagrid had told Harry already about Voldermont so Harry soon understood. He pulled up his bangs and showed Ron his lightning shaped scar.  
"Wicked" Ron exhaled.  
"So who was that with you. He didn't seem very friendly, no offense" Ron said changing the subject.  
"That was my cousin and none taken. He is only the rudest person I know. It's a shame he had to be accepted, but I don't really mind. I'm just wondering where he is," Harry said. The two soon became close friends as Harry told Ron about his life and Ron told about his. They were interrupted about a half hour later. A small plump boy and a girl with long bushy brown hair showed up at their compartment.   
"Hello this is Neville Longbottom and I am Hermione Granger," She said to them in a very bossy voice.   
"Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley" Harry said. Hermione and Neville gasped.  
"Oh I've read all about you…" She said and started to give a long speech about how she was originally a muggle and when she got the letter she got this book that told her practically Harry's Whole life story  
"Was there a reason for you being here?" Ron asked interrupting her as she was talking about different people who had claimed to have spoken to Harry.  
"Yes actually there was. You see we were looking for Neville here's toad. He seemed to have lost it." She told them. They informed her that they had not seen it and the two left.  
"I know this may have been a wrong accusation but, I don't quite think I like her" Ron said before continuing his conversation about Quidditch.   
After awhile the sweet cart came around and Harry bought both of them large amounts of sweets. After the plump lady left 3 figures entered their compartment.  
"So, I heard the famous Harry Potter was in this compartment. Is it true?" A cold drawling voice said. A boy whose main feature was his blonde silver hair and gray eyes. To his left and right stood two large ugly boys.   
"So it is. I am Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and this Goyle. I'm guessing that is a Weasley over there. I can tell by the hair and the state of his clothes" The Boy sneered. Ron Stood up quickly but Harry pushed him back down.  
"You know you should choose who you hang out with better. Hanging out with the likes of him will not get you anywhere, so I offer you my friendship." Draco said   
"I'm sorry but I don't need you as a friend if you are going to insult those who are already my friend" Harry said Draco gave them one last sneer and left with Crabbe and Goyle following.   
(A.N. Skippy again. They have already met McGonagall and the ghosts now they are at the sorting.)  
"Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat yelled. It continued screaming out different houses when each name was called and then it came to.  
"Dursley, Dudley" It yelled When Dudley placed on the hat it screamed "SLYTHERIN" almost instantly. Hermione Granger got sorted into Gryffindor much to Ron's disappointment. Then Draco Malfoy went up to the hat and it stayed on his head for a very long time. Then it shouted "Gryffindor!" Malfoy stood their horrorstricken and many others in the hall couldn't believe it either. Ron burst out laughing when it said it. A Malfoy in Griffendor, seriously! He grumpily sat down at the table and avoided many of the other Weasley taunts. When Harry's name got called, everyone took enough time to stop gawking at Draco to gawk at Harry and he was sorted into Griffendor. (A.N. I don't feel like sticking in his speech in here) Last but not least Ron Weasley was called and Placed in Griffendor. He sat happily next to Harry and watched the last few people get sorted and then watched an old Man with a long gray beard stand up.   
He gave his speech, informing everyone that the third floor corridor was forbidden and so was the forbidden Forest. Then announced that the feast to begin.   
After a very hearty meal the prefect's led them up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and to their dorms. Their trunks were already there and Harry fell asleep quickly, excited for the next day.   
  
Authors Note: I know I kind of rushed the end there but I have been typing this for more then an hour now and I don't feel like going into details. Now that I'm done with this part I can have some fun not going by Row ling's original work but re-writing it. I'll still have the pretty basic plot line but just run differently. Hmm anything else? Oh yeah there is the new twist Of Draco into Griffendor instead of Slytherin. That was just a spur of the moment idea so yeah. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry woke early the next more, he almost started cursing because he thought him being a wizard was only a dream but after taking a look in his surrounding he realized all that had happened was real. The rest of the boys in his year were still in bed so Harry hurried and took his shower and waited in the common room. He would have gone to breakfast, but he couldn't quite seem to remember the way. Eventually one of Ron's older brothers came down stair (Fred) and was more then happy to show Harry the way.   
After eating one of the eat breakfast in all of his life, Ron and the rest of the boys came down. Ron and two of the others, Dean and Seamus were very cheerful and happy but Draco was the complete opposite. He was very sulky and was snapping at everyone. Ron hurried to finish his meal because Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules and the first class, Charms, looked extremely interesting to them. Many of the other first years were excited to get to their classes as well.   
Charms was actually very uneventful because all that they were doing was learning all of the basic rules, procedures, and safety precautions of spell casting. Potions was their next class and it was literally torture. They had it with the Slytherins and the class constantly tortured Draco and Harry. Dudley was the automatic leader of the group because of his size, Crabbe and Goyle were nothing compared to him. To make it any worse, Snape took to downgrading Harry the entire time.   
"Potter!" Said Snape suddenly "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"  
"I don't know sir" said Harry  
"Tut, tut, Fame clearly isn't everything" Snape continued to question Harry in this matter, While ignoring Hermione's pesky hand that kept appearing into the air. Draco, despite his deep depression, almost slipped a smile at the sight of Harry being tortured.  
Snape then had them put together a simple potion to remove boils as he strolled around criticizing each person's potion. He seemed to take a liking to Draco and kept on mentioning how perfect Draco was doing everything. The class ended as Neville accidentally melted Seamus's cauldron and the potion begin to melt threw everyone's shoes  
*^*^*^*^  
After lunch, Hedwig delivered a letter to Harry from Hagrid. (Read SS to see the letter) Then after all of their lessons Ron and Harry ventured out to the Hut. Hagrid greeted them joyfully and immeatley poured them each a steaming cup of black tea and a hard biscuit like object.   
"I've seen your cousin around the school, snotty fellow isn't he? And that Malfoy, quite a shock he gave us all. They say that his Father won't allow him come home now for any holidays or send him any gifts. I almost feel sorry for thee boy" Hagrid told them Harry and Ron felt just about the same way.  
"Well in away I am almost glad that he didn't turn out in Slytherin, imagine him and Dudley together, Shear catastrophe." Harry said attempting to bite into the large rock that was supposed to be edible. Ron nodded his approval.   
"So where yalls first lessons?" Hagrid asked changing the subject.  
"Terrible and as boring as Crap, I think Sna- Professor Snape hates me." Harry told Hagrid, Hagrid waved his hand as if to shrug it off.  
"Don't know why he would" He said before changing the subject again.  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
Harry soon found out about something that greatly bothered him, After borrowing a copy of the Daily Prophet he learned that the same vault the Hagrid had emptied on their trip at Gringotts had been broken into. The exact same day. When he showed Ron, he was in complete disbelief.   
"It is near impossible to do that. Even if they were able to break into the vault, they would never be able to come back out" Ron had exclaimed.   
"Unless the person used Dark Magic," Some one had mumbled from behind them. They both turned around to see Draco laying back in one of the puffy red chairs in the Gryffindor common room.  
"What would you know of it Malfoy?" Ron snarled  
"Please Weasley, I grew up with dark magic, I thought at least you would know that. Especially since you like to throw it in my face so frequent" Draco snarled back. Ron retreated back to looking at the article.  
"But seriously, what do you know of it? What type of Dark Magic could they use?" Harry asked, not being sarcastic at all. Draco sighed and got out of his seat so he could stand closer to the two boys and not be heard from anyone else.  
"You know who, even though he is weak, does it need to have a goblin open a vault for him or take him to the vault. His magic is so powerful he could manipulate those who are needed and find his own way around. Also he does not need to worry about the consequences of what he is doing, because he knows that it is near impossible for anyone to stop or hold him. Tricky man he is" Draco told them, dropping his hatred.  
"Well aren't we the lucky ones" Ron muttered and crumbled up the newspaper article.  
*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*  
They had flying lessons the next day with the Slytherins and Harry started to panic. At first he was afraid of being a disaster on a brooms and breaking one of his major vital organs but then he was afraid that if he were to do this, then he would get picked on for the rest of his life as the failure. Draco was always boosting about how wonderful of a flyer he was but no one had ever seen him actually fly. Even Ron was talking about near misses on his broom. Harry and a few muggle borns were the only ones to never even have seen a racing broom. The one thing that he was looking forward to was watching Dudley attempt to stick his fat ass on a broom.   
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**  
(Read the book for the actual lesson)  
The group mounted their brooms and Madam Hooch was counting off and right before she blew the whistle, Neville's broom soared into the air with him on it. The Slytherins roared with laughter as Neville flew higher and higher. After several minuets, Neville slowly slipped off the broom and onto the ground, breaking his wrist.  
"If I see any of your brooms in the air, you will be out of this school faster then you could say Quidditch" Madam Hooch had scolded as she helped Neville into the building.   
"Look at the lug, He was so excited I'm surprised he didn't wet his pants" Dudley laughed   
"I don't see how you can be talking. Being that you never even heard of Magic until I got my letter. Let alone get near a broom" Harry sneered at his pudgy cousin.  
"Neither did you I might add" Dudley added moving closer to Harry, ready to start a verbal battle.  
"Yes, but I was not the one who started this now was I?"   
"Boys, But your family disputes behind, you are going to get us all in trouble" Hermione butted in. She backed off when both of the boys gave her their nastiest look.  
"This flying thing has to be a synch, even a failure like you could do it" Dudley pestered Harry.  
"Like you would even fit on the broom, sure it wouldn't break?" Dudley grabbed his broom, jumped on it and soared into the air. Harry grew his as well and followed Dudley into the air. The crowd below began to cheer and he heard Hermione screaming her disapproval.   
Amazed that Harry even followed, Dudley removed a small red ball from his pocket. Neville's remembrance ball. Dudley threw it with all his might and soared back to the ground. Harry soared after it and caught it easily in the air. AS he went back to the ground he saw a frowning McGonagall and smiling Slytherins.  
"Uh-oh" Harry scowled and slowly landed next to his class. 


End file.
